A cataract operation frequently involves inserting an intraocular lens of resilient material such as a silicone lens into the lens capsule of the eye which had been suffering from the cataract. However, it is found that handling an intraocular lens, in a folded condition, can often be a relatively difficult and laborious procedure. That is because it is necessary for the intraocular lens to be carefully folded so that it is only after it has been inserted into the lens capsule that it springs back into its original configuration, by virtue of its inherent resiliency, and thus appropriately fills and is positioned in the lens capsule of the eye. Hitherto that procedure involved using a tweezer instrument of a special configuration at its ends, for the purposes of inserting the folded intraocular lens into the lens capsule of the eye through the cut opening therein.